utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Yu Junjie
Yu Junjie (余俊杰) is an upcoming voicebank for the UTAU program. History Prior to 2014, Yu Junjie was an adopted OC and was known as "Uno Kenoia". His previous version had few illustrations and an MMD model, neither of which are in use. Initially, Migi considered being Uno's voice provider until he opted for Ume Kenoia (the previous version of Xiao Meihua).https://www.deviantart.com/misteryeevee/journal/8-Fact-OC-meme-756001015 Uno was also originally the brother or alter-ego of Ume. This was no longer the case as Meihua and Xiao Shancha became sisters instead. In 2017, Migi spent time during his college classes in creating character concepts and biographies for the leftover Uno after Meihua and Shancha were long established. He focused on keeping some aspects of Uno's design and personality when designing the new character. On the side, he also tried to come up with several different names. These were "Yu Huiliang", "Yu Congmin", and "Yu Junqiao" respectively. These names were scrapped because they were too feminine or didn't make sense. "Yu Junjie" was later chosen as his given name fit his intelligent personality. Migi also wanted to keep the "brotherly" aspect of Uno's concept. Rather than make him related to the Xiao sisters, he was made to act like an older brother to others in JAE VOCAL PROJECT and he has a high sense of responsibility. Migi considered two candidates for Junjie's voice provider. Providence Polyglot was chosen for the role due to his interest in learning different languages and willingness to participate. In return, he requested that the voicebank could not be used for excessive violence. Like Shancha, Junjie was meant to be bilingual in Mandarin and Japanese, but the Mandarin voicebank was to be delayed due to development issues.http://jaevocalproject.weebly.com/news/jae-04-xiao-shancha-release In the meantime, he is expected to release with a Japanese voicebank. Junjie was designed by Mina.Ki and his default design was finalized by Purpled. Concept While his biography was written by his creators, it is not strictly canon. Junjie may be depicted in any way as long as his character and software terms of use are not broken. Junjie is a studious young man with an honest and optimistic outlook on life. He is particularly enthusiastic when answering questions and reciting facts. However, whenever he is wrong, he becomes very embarrassed and silent out of frustration. He is very hardworking to the point where he is considered to be a perfectionist and he may argue that things must be "just right". While Junjie seems to be mature and wise, he is also innocent, gullible, sensitive, and oblivious. Because of this mindset, he is often found doing favors and schoolwork for other people without realizing he is being taken advantage of and believes that he is truly helping them. However, if aware, it is likely that he is doing it to avoid causing trouble for himself and other people. Junjie does not have any siblings but he tends to be a brother figure to others. He loves traditional outfits and music, and values elegance and gracefulness. However, this does not mean that he is "out of touch" with modern styles. He enjoys the genres and fashion of the present as well. He is also ambidextrous. He has two familiars: a starling called Bijou and a ghostly cat named Hannelore. Likes: Studying, observing, reading, trying new foods, animals, traditional instruments and clothes, grace and elegance, traditional and modern styles of music and dance Dislikes: Lying, cheating, perverts, vanity, fighting and brutal behaviors, being wrong, bitter flavors, unnecessary conflict and tension, getting in trouble Etymology * 余''' - Yú; A common Chinese surname. Junjie was given this surname to reflect some important people in Migi and Sayo Silver's life. * '''俊杰 - Jùnjié; Means "elite" or "genius", which references his studious and intellectual personality. Appearance * Hair color - Long dark blue hair tied in a ponytail secured with a white band. His hair is described to be "so silky that it almost looks black". * Eye color - Gold. * Outfit - Junjie wears a yellow long-sleeved shirt with "JAE" printed on the front. The sleeves are rolled up to his upper arms. Over the shirt is a grey sleeveless vest with a ghost-cat pin on the upper left side. He wears long black pants and blue low tops. He also wears silver bracelets on both of his wrists. Relations * Xiao Meihua - friend. Meihua is a very forgetful person and has trouble studying. Junjie takes the time to help improve her memory skills and tutor her. * Ser0 - friend. Often falls for Ser0's mischievous pranks and tricks. Still respects her. * Canary - friend. Junjie is easily fascinated with Canary's status as an alien who lived for at least two-hundred years. Would ask too many questions about his origins and space. * Xiao Shancha - friend. While the pair have great respect for each other, Junjie tends to fuss over Shancha too much. He also attempts to stop her from investigating JD, finding her claims of his "evil-doings" to be absurd. * JD - friend. Junjie doesn't believe there's anything suspicious about him. * kEna - friend. Junjie is often helping and treating kEna whenever he injures himself due to daring behaviors. Voicebank distribution Voice details * Input - Romaji encoded and Kana aliased * System - Microsoft Windows * Optimum - Genre: Unknown, Tempo: Unknown * Details - A masculine voicebank with an American accent. * Issues - TBA Voice samples * TBA Additional information Character Terms Of Use # Do not claim Junjie or official artwork as your own. # NSFW content is allowed except for excessive violence. This does not apply to MMD models and other works from people who are not from the JAE VOCAL PROJECT group. Please follow the rules of the creators! If their works are not allowed to be used for NSFW content, then do not use them for NSFW content! Use for excessive violence is still not allowed regardless of the model or other works' rules. #* Excessive violence is defined by murder and cannibalism. For any questions in regards to what is accepted, please contact JAE VOCAL PROJECT. # For commercial use of his character, permission is required. # Derivatives must be made with permission. # Shippings and pairings are allowed, but do not force as canon. Do not ship Junjie with characters under the age of 18. # Do not use Junjie's character for hate speech. # Political use is not allowed. # Roleplay and ask blogs are allowed if permission from JAE VOCAL PROJECT is given. If permission is granted, the following must be adhered: #* Must credit JAE VOCAL PROJECT and/or Migi for character rights. #* Must credit the appropriate artists if using official. Do not use art from non-members without their permission. #* Cannot violate existing ToS (no shipping with minors, hate speech, etc). #* For any questions, please contact JAE VOCAL PROJECT. Voicebank Terms Of Use # Do not claim Junjie's voicebanks as your own. # NSFW content is allowed except for excessive violence. Do not use the voicebank in songs portraying him in a relationship with those under the age of 18. #* Excessive violence is defined by murder and cannibalism. For any questions in regards to what is accepted, please contact JAE VOCAL PROJECT. # For commercial use of his voicebanks, permission is required. # Derivatives must be made with permission. # Oto.ini editing is allowed. # Do not edit Junjie's samples. # Do not use Junjie's voicebanks for hate speech. # Political use is not allowed. # Voicebank redistribution is forbidden. Marketing Junjie has an official Mii provided by Migi on the JAE VOCAL PROJECT website.http://jaevocalproject.weebly.com/news/official-miis-added He later received an official twitter account on August 28, 2019. It is used for interaction with fans and roleplaying.http://jaevocalproject.weebly.com/news/new-twitter-accounts-and-new-policies Trivia * Junjie's hairstyle is not only inspired by his old concept, Uno, but also and genres. The males are usually depicted with long hair and wear them in various styles, including ponytails. * His surname, "Yu" (余), was specifically named after Migi and Sayo's mother. Over time, they met more people with the same surname who later became important to them as well. * During the process of choosing a name, there was a strong desire to have its meaning reference intelligence. This was because Migi wanted the character to reflect the potential voice providers. He believed that both were very intelligent and caring people. Both were regarded to be his brother figures. * Junjie is the only character from JAE VOCAL PROJECT who cannot be used for excessive violence. ** Because of this restriction, the character's biography was modified to be aligned with "goodness" and naivety . * When participating in OC memes on Deviantart and Twitter, Migi was asked to write facts about Junjie. The following are his headcanons: ** His Halloween outfit is a ghost. ** If he bottles up his frustrations and anger for a very long time, he is likely to throw a huge tantrum. This results in him throwing furniture, flipping things over, screaming, stomping to his room, slamming the door, throwing himself onto the bed and screaming into his pillow. He may also resort to banging pots and pans together.https://twitter.com/YuezhengMigi/status/1195201816218275840 ** If asked to take on a "bad boy" attitude, he would feel guilty about it later.https://twitter.com/YuezhengMigi/status/1195206340802744320 ** He prefers water and tea. He doesn't often drink coffee or soda. He dislikes energy drinks.https://twitter.com/YuezhengMigi/status/1195358491092901889 * His interest in traditional styles of clothing and music reference the older concepts of him being extremely elegant. * His pet starling, Bijou, was named after a real life cat Migi and Sayo met. * Junjie's skill in being ambidextrous references his voice provider. Migi recalled the time Providence Polyglot attempted to train himself to use both hands in case his dominant left hand was rendered useless. Migi wanted to add this skill to Junjie's character. * When creating a female derivative of Junjie, Migi refers to her as "Yu Huiliang". "Huiliang" was one of Junjie's old concept names before it was discarded for being too feminine. Reputation Work in progress Gallery junjie concept 1.jpg|Concept by Purpled junjie pin.jpg|Badge concept by Purpled junjie old concept.jpg|Original concept by Mina.Ki References External links Category:UTAU characters Category:Male vocals Category:Upcoming characters Category:USA voicebanks Category:JAE VOCAL PROJECT